Blood and Sand: Que Sera Sera
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: Skye thought she had the perfect life, But after her family move to the bay for no know reason everything starts to go down hill. She begins to think her cousins had something to do with it but she doesn't know what to think. She looks up to them. The memories they share are just the tip of the ice berg. There's more to her life than she first thought
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Here's the deal  
__Open your eyes_

She looked at him. He knew something.  
"What aren't you telling me" Skye demanded  
"Nothing" He replied  
"No. Don't give me that bull shit Brax" She yelled "TELL ME!"  
He went quiet.

_Don't say a word  
__I'll tell you why_

Her heart stopped with what her had to tell her.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner"  
"I was trying to protect you"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore. you can't protect me"  
She stormed out the door

_But you deny, you ever lied_  
_Wondering why_  
_Bury your life_

She sat on the beach drowning her sorrows. The cold winter's air made her throat feel like it was about to freeze. She saw him come up and sit next to her in the sand. He took his jumper off and wrapped it around her.  
"Did you know?" She asked  
"No. I was too young" Replied Casey  
"But you eventually found out"  
He nodded his head. "Yep. but only a few weeks ago"  
"Why didn't he tell me"  
"He thought he was doing something good." He said " And you were happy, there was no need to ruin that"

_Count your friends_  
_On your hands_  
_Now look again_  
_They're not your friends_

"You coming home tonight?" He asked  
"Thought I might sleep out here"  
"No. It's like -10 degrees. you'll die"  
"Doe's it matter" She said bluntly  
"I won't let you"  
She looked at him. his lips were going blue and purple. If that was happening to him what was happening to her.  
"Promise me on thing though"  
"What" he replied  
"Everything will stay the same"  
"Sure cuz!" He joked pulling her up  
_  
Hold your breath  
__Everyone left  
__No surprise_


	2. Chap 1: Just the beginning

**Might be a bit confusing after the prologue but it will all make sense soon. :) Enjoy! SM**

* * *

As the car rocked from side to side from the wind on the open road Skye began to slowly drift off to sleep. When she woke she looked out the window at the pink and blue sky. She realized she was a long way from the city. There was no turning back now. She reached across the back seat and got her laptop and headphones and sat them on her lap on a pillow. She turned it on and saw a photo of her and all her friends at her old school. They didn't even know she had gone, She was meant to leave the city in two weeks at the end of term. She didn't even know why they had to leave.

"Why did we have to leave dad?" She asked putting her headphone's around her neck.  
"New start" He replied  
"Why, everything was fine"  
He sighed. he was begging to get short with her "Work was boring and I needed a change"  
"Is that right mum?"  
Her mum looked at her dad "Yes it's true" She said with no emotion  
"You may have needed a change but we don't"  
"Skye were a family, If one goes everyone else comes"  
"Fine so if I go home you guys have to come too"  
"Skye that's enough! I don't want to hear another word about it" He yelled

She rolled her eyes at him and put her headphones back on and turned her music up loud. Out of the 100,000+ towns in Australia they had to move to the bay. A place she had never heard of before. She grew up in the city and was used to the large population and the shops, now she was moving to a town where everyone knew everything about everyone and there was only a corner store. How was she going to go at school, would she make friends quickly or would she be the unpopular kid. She knew no one in the town, or so she thought.

By the time they got there it was dark. The 10 hour drive felt like it was never going to end.  
"Great now that were here, where are we gonna stay?" She asked sarcastically  
"Somewhere" Her dad replied  
Not long later they pulled into a driveway. Her dad got out of the car leaving her and her mum in the car. She took her seat belt off and moved across to be in between the two seats so she could see what was going on. She could see her dad talking to someone at the door.  
"Just stay here" Her mum said putting her hand on Skye's arm  
"Why would I go anywhere" She replied looking straight out the window at her dad

Who was the guy he was talking to she wondered  
"Who's that?" She whispered  
"Your cousin" Her mum replied  
"WHAT!?"  
"Actually he's your dad's cousin"  
"How did I not know about this" She replied  
"Your dad doesn't really like talking about it"  
"Why" She asked as her mum got out of the car. She didn't know whether or not to get out as well. She eventually got out and went around to the back of the car where her mum was.  
"We can't stay here can we?" She asked her mum  
"I dunno" Her mum replied grabbing a bottle of water and closing the boot. She heard her dad come up to the car with his cousin.  
"Brax, you remember Susie" He asked  
"Yeah, it was a long time ago though"  
"Hi" Her mum said  
"And this must be Skye" Said Brax  
"Yeah" She replied "Your parent's named you Brax, they must be evil"  
"It's a nickname, If I tell you my real name I'd have to kill you" Brax Joked  
Skye laughed, at least he had more of a sense of humor than her dad.  
"You've grown up heaps"  
She looked at him weird  
"You might not remember but I've known you since you were a baby when your dad and I were close"  
"That must have been along time ago" Said Skye

They went inside to where there were two other men a bit younger than Brax  
"Hey Heath, Casey your remember our cousin Drew?" Asked Brax  
"Hey" Heath said coming up and shaking his hand  
"Drew?" Casey questioned  
"You might have been too young the last time we were here mate" Drew replied  
"This is Susie and Skye" Said Brax  
Heath looked at Skye "You've grown up" He said Smiling  
"So I've heard" She replied  
"I remember when you were a baby"  
"But I don't remember you guys"  
"Well durr you were a baby" Laughed Casey  
"Yeah" She laughed  
"Hey we don't want to be forcing ourselves on you but we need somewhere to stay tonight" Drew asked Brax  
"No that's fine, we've got a spare room" Said Brax  
"Thanks" Replied Drew

Skye went out to the car with her parents and got her bag out and came back in by herself. She felt weird being in a house with people she didn't really know. She sat on the couch quietly. Casey jumped over the couch and sat next to her. When he landed on the couch it made her bounce up. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV.  
"So what year are you in Skye?" He asked  
"10, what about you?"  
"I left school. It's in the genes, none of us liked it"  
"I don't mind it"  
"Got any friends"  
"Had." She replied  
"What do you mean had?"  
"well we weren't meant to move for another two weeks when I finished the term but I got home yesterday and dad was already packing the car"  
"Why?"  
"He said he needed a change"  
"Hey, got any photo's from when you lived in the city?" He asked  
"Yeah on my laptop. I'll go get it" She said getting up  
She went out the door to the car. She could hear quiet yelling. Her parent's arguing...again like they always did. She couldn't hear much but what she did hear she didn't like the sound of.

"Why'd you have to come here?" Her mum yelled quietly  
"We'll there was no where else to go"  
"We'll if you didn't have to leave all the sudden we could have planned something"  
"It's fine, Skye's safe here"  
Skye thought what would she be in danger from? She didn't know whether or not to speak up. She went back to the door and made it look like she just came out and heard nothing.  
"Hey mum, have you seen my laptop" She asked walking towards the car  
"Ahh I think it's on the back seat sweetie" She replied  
"OK thanks" She said opening the door and taking it out

She went back inside and sat next to Casey showing him all the old photo's. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about what she had just heard. Maybe there was more to this than she first thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please :) :)**


	3. Chap 2: You had a choice

Skye woke up sore after sleeping on a mattress next to the end of her parents bed. She hated it when she was the first to wake up. She listened to see if she could hear anyone else was awake. She lied there staring at the ceiling. How long was she gonna have to stay here for? She didn't even know her cousins. She never had any other family in the city, she was an only child and didn't know if her parents had any siblings. She got up cringing from the pain from how she slept the night before. She quietly opened the door and crept out in to the lounge room.

"Morning" She heard someone say coming down the hall behind her.  
She nearly jumped through the roof "Shit! I didn't think anyone else was up"  
Casey Laughed "Sorry bout that your up early, thought you'd still be asleep after bombing out on the couch last night"  
"I fell asleep on the couch last night"  
"Yeah" Casey replied getting a bowl out of the cupboard.  
"That'd explain why i'm so sore"  
Casey Laughed, "Do you know when your starting school?"  
"No, but there's only two weeks left though"  
"Still, you can't sit around and do nothing for four weeks"  
"Yeah but we don't even have a house yet" She said putting her toast in the toaster.  
Skye looked at her watch. It was 7:30. Right about now she would be walking down to the bus stop. She was waiting for the moment when one of her friends would text her and ask where she was. She didn't know what she should tell them, Make a lie or tell her the truth. She heard her phone begin to go off. She ran over to the couch and saw that she had two new message's from Jess.  
"Who's texting you?" Asked Casey  
"Jess, My friend from Melbourne"  
"What doe's she want"  
"She wants to know why I'm not at the bus stop"  
"What are you gonna tell her"  
"The truth I guess, I've moved and were not gonna see each other ever again"  
"Yeah but there's Facebook"  
"But it's not the same" She said sitting back at the table. "She doesn't need to know right now"  
"Hey do you know how to surf?" Asked Casey

"How are we gonna find a house at such short notice" Susie asked Drew as they both Lay in bed  
"Don't worry, Brax sorted something out"  
"So you _had_ already planned this"  
"No, I hadn't planned to go this early, We'll just have to tell them that we need to move in early"  
"You know how much this has stuffed Skye around, She's had to leave all her friends and the things she loves all because her dad made a stupid mistake and it's come back to haunt him"  
"It's not my fault"  
"You had a choice." She said getting up  
"You don't know what it was like OK I had to do it"  
"No, There's a different set of rules for you and I'm sick of it!" She said walking out the door

She walked out into the Lounge room just and Casey and Skye walked in  
"Where have you guys been?" Susie Asked  
"Down the beach" Skye replied "Surfing"  
"Since when have you known how to surf?" She asked  
"There's always a first for something"  
"She seems like a natural" Casey said walking past  
"See maybe I do got skills" Skye joked to her mum  
"If you keep talking like that you won't"  
"Come on don't be so jelly"  
Her mum smiled at her "Go have a shower and get dressed"  
"Why?"  
"I'm taking you to school today"  
"What but it's nearly the end of term"  
"It's better you get back into it so your not behind everyone else"  
"It won't be that bad" Said Casey "Heath's married to the principal"  
"OK that is bad and I don't even really know Heath"  
"I know a lot of kids in your form and their really nice"  
"Yeah you've probably dated them all"  
"You don't even know me"  
"Your pretty readable"

Later that morning Skye and her mum went down to the High school to enroll Skye. It was different to her old school. For starters this was a public school whereas Skye's old school was Private. In a way it was good because she hated some of the things at her old school. It was a lot smaller too. She saw some of the kids in their uniforms, she like them. They were better than her old uniform which consisted of a Blazer, Hat and Tie.  
"You like it so far" Her mum asked her  
"Doesn't seem too bad" She replied

"So you can start on Monday" Bianca said handing Skye some paper.  
"Cool, thanks" She replied  
Skye and her mum walked out of the school just as the other kids were going to lunch. There was a boy who caught her eye. He had short brown hair and looked really sporty. She found him really cute. Too bad she had to go.  
"So you excited about starting school" Her mum asked as she got in the car  
"Kinda, but what's t exciting about school"  
"Yeah I guess your right"  
"Hey, I'm not sleeping on the floor again am I?"  
"No were moving into the house this afternoon"  
"That's quick"  
"Yeah well we already had the house we're just moving in a bit earlier"  
"do you agree with it?"  
"Skye..."  
"No mum tell me the truth"  
"I'll get used to it"

That night Skye and her parents finally moved into their new house. It wasn't far from the beach and not far from Brax's. She finally got to sleep in her own bed which she was happy about. When she went to bed she couldn't stop thinking about the boy she saw at school. She kept wondering if he was going to be in her classes and if so what would happen


	4. Chap 3: Princess

Skye woke up to the screeching sound of her alarm. She threw her hand towards the clock. Five tries later she eventually got it to stop. She got out of bed and went to have a shower. She was still half asleep when she got into the bathroom. When she went to reach out for the conditioner the water went ice-cold.  
"HEY!" She screamed as the ice cold water ran down her back  
"Sorry" Someone yelled from the kitchen.  
She was still getting used to the new house. It was completely different to her old house in the city.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her new school uniform. It was completely different to her old one. She felt good not being weighed down by her blazer and tie. She began to dry her long dark red hair. She tied it back into a ponytail leaving her neatly trimmed fringe out. She was worried she'd look like a dork, but she didn't know any other hair styles.

She went out into the kitchen where her mum and dad were.  
"Who turned the water on while I was in the shower?" Skye asked  
"Yeah sorry about that" Her mum replied  
"Why doe's it do that" She asked  
"It's the heating system" Her dad replied "Hey do you want us to drop you off to school today?"  
"what am I... Six!?" she said sarcastically while picking up her school bag.  
"At least eat your breakfast" Her mum said buttering some toast  
"Fine then" Skye said reaching over the table and grabbing a piece of toast from the plate in front of her mum.  
"Hey!" Her mum snapped  
"What?" Skye questioned with half her toast already in her mouth  
"If your gonna walk to school go now otherwise you'll be late.  
"See ya" She said kissing her mum on the cheek  
"Love you" Her mum replied  
"Love you guys too" She replied hugging her dad

As she walked out the door she put her ear phones in and began to listen to her iPod. Her friend in Melbourne had sent her some Short stack songs and now she was hooked. She turned it up really loud and began to dance as she walked along.  
"HEY!" She heard someone yell behind her  
She turned around and took her earphones out  
"what?" She questioned as Casey walked towards her  
"Your parents ditch you" He asked walking towards her  
"I ditched them, what about you"  
"They ditched me along time ago" He joked  
"You want to walk to school with me"  
"Uh better not"  
"Why?"  
"I'm a Braxton"  
"Right, the whole gang thing" She said "But it might stop me from getting bullied"  
"Hey you've got more of a chance of being cracked onto than bullied"  
"All the more reason to come" She said not knowing if what Casey said was a compliment or an insult. "Don't know how I should take that"  
"In a good way" He said putting his arm around her  
"Alright then" She said holding his hand and walking along to the school

"Sorry got to drop you at the gate" Casey said  
"It's fine, not like i'm in kindy" She joked  
"Good luck" He said walking off  
"What's luck" She questioned to herself as she walked towards the school  
She went to Ms Scott's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" someone said in her office  
She opened the door and walked in  
"Skye, I see you finally got here" She said  
"Yeah sorry, got caught up"  
"With who"  
"Casey decided to walk to school with me"  
"It's ok I'll let you off considering its your first day"  
She handed Skye some paper, "I'll show you to your locker then I'll take you to English"  
Skye followed her out of her office to the locker block.

Bianca knocked on the English room door. Skye walked in.  
"Mr McGuire, this is Skye, your new student" She said to him  
"Hello Skye" He said, "There's a free desk next to Maddie, I'll get you a task sheet"  
Skye walked to the back row were Maddie and a few other kids were sitting.  
"Maddie" Skye said putting her hand out as Skye sat next to her.  
"Skye" She replied shaking her hand.  
"And thats Evie, Oscar, Tamara, Sasha and Matt" She said pointing at the other kids at the desks next to them  
"Who's he" She said pointing at the guy in front of her and Maddie  
"I'm Spencer" He said turning around  
Once he turned around she recognized him, It was the boy who she had seen the other day.  
"Oi! Back row, Quiet" Mr McGuire yelled  
"What's up his butt?" Spencer said facing back to the front  
Skye quietly giggled as she got a pencil out of her pencil case.  
"He's not normally like that" Maddie said quietly  
"right" Skye replied  
"Alright Skye and Maddie that's an after school" Said Mr McGuire  
"What" Exclaimed Maddie  
"Don't make it two after schools" He said writing their names on the board  
"They didn't do anything" Evie butted in  
"You too" He said writing her name on the board  
"This is stupid" Said Oscar with Tamra and Sasha joining in  
"Booo!" Josh yelled from the back of the room  
"OK You four as well"  
"There goes half the class" Said Matt  
"Matt as well then, anyone else care to join them"  
"Yeah I will" Said Spencer  
"Alrighty then, you nine meet me after school"

The bell went and they all walked out of class.  
"What's his problem" Skye said walking to her locker  
"Bit too much-" Maddie said as she pretended to drink  
"Really"  
"Yep" Said Oscar "And we should know"  
Skye looked at him weird  
"He's our uncle" Said Evie  
"Right, so we shouldn't be bad mouthing him then"  
"It's alright" She said "We do it too"  
"What was your old school like?" Maddie asked standing next to Skyes locker  
"Typical Melbourne all girls private school"  
"All Girls?" Said Oscar "Did you guys even know we existed"  
"Eventually" She joked  
"What brought to the the bay" Asked Evie  
"Dad wanted to move and my cousins live here anyway"  
"Who are your cousins?" Asked Evie  
"Brax, Heath and Casey Braxton"  
They all looked at her weird "Is that a bad thing" She said quietly  
"No" Evie said quietly  
"Is everyone in summer bay related? I thought you guys were messed up but man thats just wrong" Matt said standing behind Skye  
"Matt what are you doing?" Asked Spencer walking up to them  
"Just checking out the summer bay princess"  
"Leave her alone" He said  
Matt laughed and walked off.  
"What have you got now?" Spencer asked Skye  
"Geography" She replied  
"Do you know where that is" He asked  
"No" She laughed  
"I'll show you" He said walking alone with her  
"Why did you dob yourself in for detention this afternoon"  
"Didn't think it was right"  
"Mr McGuire's not normally like that is he?"  
"No, he's a bit of an alco at the moment" He said "But you didn't hear that from me"  
"Alright then" Skye replied  
"This is your class" He said showing her  
"Your not in it?" She asked  
"No i've got economics"  
"Thanks" She replied  
"See you this afternoon" He joked  
"Yeah" She replied walking into class

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm Happy for any ideas for** _Que sera sera_ **and **_Bound by blood _**to leave them in a review or PM me :) Hope you enjoyed :) SM.**


	5. Chap 4: Detentionare

Skye sat at her desk looking at the clock. The ticking had become a nursery rhyme slowly sending her to sleep. She felt a piece of paper hit her in the back. she did a lent backwards in her seat letting her ponytail touch her lower back and looked at maddie upside down.  
"What?" She whispered to maddie  
"Five minutes" She whispered back  
"Yes" Skye cheered  
"Maddie, Skye, do you want another detention"  
"No sir" Skye said sitting back in her seat  
"Get back to your work then"  
Skye let out a big yawn and stretched as she went back to her work. She looked across at Spencer sitting across from her. She could see he was on his phone. She had a quiet laugh to herself. She was just wishing she had her phone with her as well. She rested her head on the desk and looked towards Spencer. He was counting down from 5 on his hand.  
"3...2...1" He mouthed  
No Bell  
Skye laughed shaking her head on the desk.  
"4...3..." Sky mouthed with the bell going half way through  
Everyone got up and was about to walk out of the class.  
"You guys all learnt your lessons" Zac asked before they walked out.  
"Yes" Most the class said in unison  
"Good, I don't want to see you guys in here again"  
They all walked out the class and went to their lockers  
'And what lesson was that?" Skye asked  
"Dunno" Replied Maddie  
"To never talk again" Said Spencer "I think?"  
"Sorry, all I heard was never come back here, as in school" Matt said walking past  
"Ha. ha. ha." Spencer said as he went past  
Maddie and Skye pretended to laugh. Skye got her phone out of her bag and went to text her parents. She was halfway through her text when Spencer snatched her phone out of her hands  
"Hey!" She yelled "What are you doing?"  
"Just checking the time"  
"You have a watch on" Skye replied  
He stopped what her was doing and looked at his wrist "So I do"  
He handed her back her phone still on the messages  
"What are you guys doing?" Sasha asked coming up to them  
"Not much" Replied maddie  
"Wanna get a juice"  
"Yeah" replied Maddie "What about you Skye?"  
"Yeah, mum and dad haven't replied yet so I'm in"

Sasha, Skye, Tamara and Maddie went down to the surf club and got a juice. They sat at a table talking about things girls talk about.  
"So what actually goes on in an all girls school?" Maddie asked  
"A lot of cat fights" Skye joked "No it's not very interesting"  
"How are you really related to the Braxton's" Asked Sasha  
"Their my dad's 1st cousins" She replied "What's so bad about them"  
"Nothing" Replied Sasha  
"It's just some things them and the Barrett's caused"  
"Yeah their nothing but trouble" Replied Skye  
"Hey guys can you excuse me for a sec" Maddie said getting up and walking over to Josh  
"Sure" Tamara replied taking a sip of her juice.  
"So Skye, who do you like" Sasha asked  
Skye went red "No-one"  
"Come on there's got to be someone"  
"Spencer" Skye said quietly  
The three of them went quiet  
"Don't tell me he's a bad boy too" Skye joked  
"No he's not, it's just he's Maddie's ex" Said Tamara  
"Why do I get the feeling this has turned into mean girls"  
Sasha and Tamara laughed.  
"Hey Skye" Brax yelled walking up to them  
"What" She replied  
"Time to go home" He said  
"Mum said she was picking me up"  
"Change of plans" He said "Come on detentionare"  
She pulled a face at him as she picked her school bag up  
"How did you know about that" She asked him walking off  
"Small town and Bianca's Heath's wife"  
"What, Ms Scott's married to Heath"  
"Yeah" Brax laughed  
"Oh man" She said getting in the car "How come mum didn't text me"  
"I dunno"  
"Why do I get the feeling something's going on"  
"Maybe cause something is" Brax teased "Were you fine with me picking you up just then?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be"  
"It's just casey never was"  
"Really, and he's your brother, there's something wrong with him then"  
"Tell me about it"

Skye didn't have any idea of what trouble her cousins had caused in this town. It was worse than she could possibly imagine. Hopefully being Brax's cousin wouldn't cause her any trouble.


	6. Chap 5: Love is an ocean wide

**NOTE: This story is set in current time but Brax is still getting over Charlie, Heath is married to Bianca and Casey is still a bad boy like he used to be. :) SM**

* * *

_Family: A bunch of people who hate each other and eat dinner together._

Skye sat at the kitchen table reading a book. She would do her homework but she didn't know when her parents would get there.  
"Why can't I just walk home?" Skye asked Brax  
"It's not safe"  
"I used to walk home when we were in the city"  
"Yeah but you don't know anyone here"  
She sat quietly, she had no come back and she didn't want to start an argument with someone she barely even knew.

It would be 20 minutes before her parents finally came.  
"Whoa what happened to you?" Brax asked as Drew walked through the door followed by Susie  
Skye turned around and saw her dad with a huge cut on the side of his forehead which had been stitched up. "Dad are you OK"  
"Yeah i'm fine I just hit my head when I was trying to fix the back door and the fly screen swung back and hit me"  
"You're an Idiot dad" She said hugging him  
Brax looked at him and then looked at Susie. "Hey Skye why don't you go out the back for a sec. I think Casey's still got his old soccer ball out there."  
"OK" She replied going out the back

"That's not from a fly screen door, is it" Brax said to Drew  
"No, he confronted me"  
"What you tell him"  
"That I didn't know, He's after us again"  
"Yeah well that's what you get when you move back here"  
"Were not moving again, your going to the police and telling them the truth" Susie said to Drew  
"Suz, I can't do you know what they'll do to me"  
"Well its better than what he'll do to you"  
"That's why you got me to pick Skye up today"  
"If he saw us at the school he might do something to her"  
"And you guys coming here was a good idea" Brax snapped "Now you've just put my families lives in danger!"  
Drew was quiet "I'm sorry, but I need your help Brax"  
"No, I'm not apart of that gang anymore, I can't help you" He said walking out.

_Love: nature's way of tricking people into reproducing_

Skye sat in the backyard kicking the soccer ball around. She was beginning to get bored. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw an unknown number appear. She hesitantly answered it. Maybe one of her old friends from Melbourne had got a new number.  
"Hello?" She said putting the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Skye, It's Spencer"  
"Spencer, how'd you get this number?"  
"I called my phone when I stole yours before"  
She looked at her call list. "So you did" She said putting the phone back to her ear  
"Are you free at the moment, do you wanna catch up"  
She turned around and looked at Brax coming out the door "Not right now sorry"  
"Ah that's OK, I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
"Yeah" She replied "Iv'e got to go now"  
"See ya" He replied  
"Bye" She replied hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket  
"Who was that" Asked Brax  
"A boy from school"  
"Your mum and dad are here"  
"Cool, thanks" She said walking inside  
"Skye," He said walking over to her "See ya" He said hugging her  
"Bye" She replied

That night when Skye got home things were a bit weird between her parents. She went out the back door to get some clothes off the line. Before she got there she realized something, the door didn't slam. She turned around and walked back over to it. She opened it again and tried to slam it shut like a wind blowing it, but it still didn't slam. It just slowly closed. She saw a door closer thing above it. It made the door slow down and not slam  
'That couldn't hit you and cut you' she thought to herself  
She went into the kitchen and confronted her dad.  
"You didn't get hit by the fly wire door did you" She said to him  
"No your mum hit me with a frying pan" He joked  
"DAD! I'm being serious how did it happen?"  
"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got into a bit of a fight"  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because I'm your dad" He said pulling her closer to him "And I want you to know that whatever happens I love you"  
"Why are you saying this"  
"If something bad were to happen, I want you to know"  
"Like what"  
"Nothing but as long as were together we'll be safe"

* * *

**Skye's family secret will be revealed in the next chapter...Hopefully :)**


	7. Chap 6: Revenge is Redemption

"Skye and I are moving back to the city tomorrow" Her mum said as they walked inside  
"No you guys are staying here" Her dad yelled  
"What's going on?" Skye asked dropping her bag on the ground  
"Nothing, go do your homework" Her dad replied  
"Well I kinda can't if you guys keep yelling at each other like that"  
"SKYE!" her dad yelled "go to your room"  
She felt like yelling in his face but she didn't. She looked at him disgusted and picked up her school bag slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next day

Skye walked along the footpath on her way home from school listening to her music and scrolling through her news feed. she was a couple houses down from her house when she began to see flashing lights in front of her. She took her earphones out and looked saw Brax standing in front of her. not a word was said. She looked past him and saw cop cars.  
"What happened?" She asked worried  
"Skye I'm sorry" He replied  
Her breathing got faster and her heart began to pound. She looked towards the house and saw a body bag come out the door. Her bag and phone fell to the ground.  
"NO!" She screamed as she tried to run towards the house but was quickly stopped by Brax, "NO!" She continued to cry.  
"Skye, hey it's alright" He said trying to comfort her as she fell to the ground a sobbing mess. Brax knelt down on the ground and held her in his arms.

Skye had stopped crying. Her heart had finally been broken into a million pieces. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel.  
"Tell me you had nothing to do with this." She asked him as they sat on the ground.  
"why would you think that?" He asked  
"I just need to know"  
"No" He said "I had nothing to do with it"  
A police officer came over and began to talk to Skye  
"You can't interview her now" Said Brax  
"Well we need to ask her a few questions"  
Brax looked at the officer, "She just lost her parents"  
"I know but we need to asked her some questions"  
"Not today please"  
The officer thought for a second "Alright, But we will have to ask her some questions soon"  
"Thank you" Brax replied  
"Has Skye got some family she can stay with tonight"  
"She can stay with us, were her cousins" Brax explained  
"OK then" The officer replied getting up and walking back to the police car.

Skye sat in the front seat of Brax's car. She was just staring at the same spot. Brax pulled into the driveway. He looked at Skye, he saw tears flow down her cheeks. He reached out and held her hand. She looked at him  
"what made you see that there was more to life than the river boys"  
Brax thought for a second "Someone taught me that family is more important and showed me what you can miss out on in life"  
"Were they special"  
"She was very special" He said "Why do you ask"  
"Dad always put the river boys first, I just wish he had spent more time with us, cared about us a bit more" She said starting to cry  
"Hey, I'm sure he cared about you" He said hugging her.  
They went inside where Casey and Ricky were. Brax hadn't been talking to Ric lately which made things a bit awkward. Casey went up to Skye and wrapped his arms around her. Skye began to cry again  
"Oh Skye I'm so sorry" He said trying to comfort her.  
"Are you guys alright to look after her" Brax asked looking at Ricky  
"Yeah sure" Ricky replied  
Brax walked out the door and got into his car and drove off.

He slowly walked through the grass, the strong cool sea breeze blowing past his shirt.  
"Hey Charlie" He sighed  
He looked at a card next to her grave stone left by Ruby.  
"So um, I thought about a few things and it's beginning to make some sense about letting go of the anger which is hard because you shouldn't have been taken from me but you were, just like Drew and Susie were taken from Skye" He said "But you were and, you know, life goes on."  
"Anyway you know why I'm here now, Charlie, because your'e not here are you, your'e out there somewhere on that horizon and I'll never forget you, and I'll always love you, but I...I gotta let you go. So this is it, Goodbye" He said trying not to cry.  
He walked off, he could finally see everything more clearly. He knew what he had to do now, he had to tell her.

"Where's Skye?" Brax asked Ricky  
"She's out the in the backyard with Casey, why?"  
"I need to tell her something" He said walking out the back door  
He walked out and saw Skye sitting next to Casey. He thought maybe he shouldn't tell her but she needed to know. He walked up to them.  
"Hey Case can you leave us alone for a bit" He asked  
"Brax not now" Casey said  
"Case go inside"  
Casey looked at Skye, she nodded her head, Casey went back inside the house. Brax sat down next to her.  
"Skye I need to tell you something" He hesitated  
"What" She asked  
"Drew and Susie, they weren't your parents" He said straight out  
"What" She said shocked  
"I...I'm your dad" He said quietly  
"No, your lying" She said shocked  
"I wish I was"  
"No" She cried  
"Skye" He said trying to calm, her down  
"No" She said getting up and walking off.


	8. Chap 7: Your life is a lie

"Drew and Susie, they weren't your parents" He said straight out  
"What" She said shocked  
"I...I'm your dad" He said quietly  
"No, your lying" She said shocked  
"I wish I was"  
"No" She cried  
"Skye" He said trying to calm, her down  
"No" She said getting up and walking off.

* * *

Brax followed her into the house, "Skye stop." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. She looked at him and said nothing. He knew something.  
"What aren't you telling me" Skye demanded  
"Nothing" He replied  
"No. Don't give me that bull shit Brax" She yelled "TELL ME! Whose my mum?"  
He went quiet. "I don't know, but it wasn't Susie"  
Her heart stopped with what her had just told her.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner"  
"I was trying to protect you"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore. you can't protect me"  
She stormed out the door

She sat on the beach drowning her sorrows. The cold winter's air made her throat feel like it was about to freeze. She saw him come up and sit next to her in the sand. He took his jumper off and wrapped it around her.  
"Did you know?" She asked  
"No. I was too young" Replied Casey  
"But you eventually found out"  
He nodded his head. "Yep. but only a few weeks ago"  
"Why didn't he tell me"  
"He thought he was doing something good." He said " And you were happy, there was no need to ruin that"  
"How is not telling me that my parents, no wait, the strangers who raised me for the past 15 years are no relation to me whatsoever and some stranger who I've supposedly known since I was little is my dad"  
"OK maybe that wasn't doing any good but Brax didn't even know about you until you showed up on our doorstep and we had no chance of being able to look after you"  
"Why do things have to be the way they are"  
"Life's not fair Skye, we just have top learn to roll with the punches" Casey said putting his arm around her. "You coming home tonight?" He asked  
"Thought I might sleep out here"  
"No. It's like -10 degrees. you'll die"  
"Doe's it matter" She said bluntly  
"I won't let you"  
She looked at him. his lips were going blue and purple. If that was happening to him what was happening to her.  
"Promise me on thing though"  
"What" he replied  
"Everything will stay the same"  
"Sure cuz!" He joked pulling her up  
"Thanks uncle Case" She joked  
"That's a bit scary" He replied

When they got home Brax and Ricky were there.  
"Skye can talk, please" Asked Brax  
"I just want to go to bed"  
"Sure" Brax replied  
Skye walked into the spare room leaving Casey, Brax and Ricky in the lounge room.  
"Why'd you have to tell her now Brax"  
"I don't know I just needed to tell her"  
"Couldn't it have waited"  
"No Case, I don't need to explain it to you OK, so leave me alone" He said walking out the door followed by Ricky  
"Brax wait up" She said running after him  
"What" He snapped  
"Did you tell her the whole truth, what you told me"  
"No" He replied  
"Why"  
"I couldn't"  
"That's alright just tell her tomorrow"  
"what if she doesn't want to talk to me"  
"Well she's gonna have to isn't she"

_the next morning_

"Skye can we talk to you for a sec" Ricky asked  
Skye quietly sat at the table  
"I need to tell you the whole truth" Said Brax  
"Like who my mum is"  
"I don't know the answer to that but is there anything else you want to ask me?" Asked Brax. He sat awkwardly, he had no idea of what he was meant to do, how could he be a father.  
"Why'd did I end up living with Drew and Susie?"  
"When you showed up on our doorstep we didn't know what to do, we couldn't look after you and I didn't want you to go into foster care so Drew and Susie looked after you"  
"Were they even your cousins?"  
"No, Drew was a part of the river boys"  
"So you left me with a stranger, Why would they take on someone's child"  
"Because I had something over Drew"  
Skye looked at him shocked "What over him"  
Brax looked down at the table "He killed a guy"  
"You...you left me with a murderer"  
"I too complicated Skye, I knew he did it and if he didn't take you I'd tell the cops. Now I realize how much of a mistake it was"  
"What me, or leaving me with a murder" She snapped standing up  
"Skye, It was an accident"  
"Thanks, thanks a lot _dad _" She said walking out the door. On the way out she went past Casey.  
"Hey Skye what's going on" He asked as she walked past  
She kept walking and went straight past him  
"Skye" He yelled running up to her  
"What" She said turning around  
"What happened in there?"  
"I just found out how much of a mistake I was"  
"I'm sure that's not true"  
"Pretty sure it is, enough of a mistake to leave me with a murder" She said  
Casey looked at her quietly trying to comprehend what she just said  
"Why do you care anyway" She asked  
"Because we don't give up on family"  
"I'm not family"  
"Yes you are, whether you like it or not" He joked hugging her


	9. Chap 8: words I never said

"What happened in there?"  
"I just found out how much of a mistake I was"  
"I'm sure that's not true"  
"Why do you care anyway" She asked  
"Because we don't give up on family"  
"I'm not family"  
"Yes you are, whether you like it or not" He joked hugging her

* * *

As Brax lay on his bed he thought about everything that had just happened. Maybe he could have handled it better but when was the right time. He heard the door open. He looked up thinking it would be Skye but it was Ricky.  
"Brooding in your man cave" She said as she stood in the doorway.  
Brax sighed and ignored her.  
"Are you gonna talk to me?" She asked  
"Bout what?" He asked  
"I was just hoping you could give me some pointers on the share market" She joked "What do you think about Skye"  
"Don't you worry about her, she's my daughter"  
"Too late"  
Brax sighed and got up  
"I'm usually happy to avoid your business Brax but this is messing with your head"  
"I'm not doing this"  
"Yes you are" She said walking over to him  
"I told you i'd deal with it" He yelled at her  
She went quiet "I thought we could trust each other completely, with anything"  
Brax didn't reply. Ricky walked out letting the door slam behind her. Nothing was going right. He had only just said goodbye to Charlie now he was stuck with his daughter, worried the cops would take her off him once they found out. What was he supposed to do. He walked into the kitchen just as Skye walked through the front door.  
"Where have you been?" He asked her  
"does it matter" She replied.  
There was a knock at the door. Skye went over to answer it. "Skye, don't"  
"Why" She asked  
He put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He walked over to the window and looked towards the door. He went up and opened it.  
"Mr Braxton," The officer said "Hope were not interrupting you"  
"Nope not at all" He said looking towards Skye  
"We were just wondering if we could ask Skye about what happened the other day"  
"I don't think she's up for it at the moment" Said Brax  
"No Brax, it's alright"  
"Skye..." He said looking at her. He thought for a second "OK we'll come down"  
"Good, we'll see you soon" The officer said walking off.

Brax went over and got his car keys  
"Are you sure you want to do this"  
"I'm going to have to sooner or later"  
"We need to get our story's straight"  
"Why?" asked Skye  
"Just don't tell them"  
"What that your my dad"  
"If they find out then were stuck"  
"Fine, as far as I know your still my cousin"

As they were about to go in to the interview room the police officer stopped them.  
"You can't go in with her Mr. Braxton"  
"Why not?"  
"You were at the crime scene too and we need to hear it from Skye on her own"  
"But she's only 15"  
"It's alright we have a youth worker"  
Skye looked at Brax in shock "No" She said scared  
"Hey it's going to be alright" He said to her "I'll be right out here"  
She nodded her head.  
She went in and sat at the table, the police officer went and sat on the other side of the table.  
"OK Skye, your not in trouble or anything so don't worry,i'm going to ask you a few questions about the other day" He said "Is that alright"  
She nodded her head "Yep"  
"What happened the day before your parent's died?"  
"I went to school like usual and then went to Brax's in the afternoon"  
"Why did you go to Brax's after school"  
"I had detention and mum and dad couldn't come and get me"  
"Detention, you don't seem like a naughty person" He joked trying to make her smile "What'd you do"  
"Talked in class"  
He laughed "Don't worry I had a lot of detentions when I was your age"  
There was a silence. "Why couldn't your parents pick you up"  
"I don't know"  
"How did they seem when they came to Brax's"  
"Dad seemed alright but mum was a bit quiet, but dad had been whacked in the head"  
"Do you know how?"  
"He said it was the back door"  
"But you don't think it was do you?"  
Skye thought for a second, maybe she had said too much "I don't know"  
"OK, What about when you got home"  
She thought for a second...

...The car ride was silent. No one said anything to anyone. When they got home her mum went straight inside leaving Skye and her dad outside. She got her bag out of the boot and went inside with her dad.  
"Skye and I are moving back to the city tomorrow" Her mum said as they walked inside  
"No you guys are staying here" Her dad yelled  
"What's going on?" Skye asked dropping her bag on the ground  
"Nothing, go do your homework" Her dad replied  
"Well I kinda can't if you guys keep yelling at each other like that"  
"SKYE!" her dad yelled "go to your room"  
She felt like yelling in his face but she didn't. She looked at him disgusted and picked up her school bag slamming the door behind her. She got changed and went to bed. She could still hear her parents arguing. It really hurt her. She hated it when they argued. She started to cry. She buried her head in her pillow. She wanted her family to be a happy, normal family but it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
When she got up in the morning her mum was already awake.  
"Are you alright?" She asked  
"I'm fine" He mum smiled making her sandwich  
She looked at her mum, she was making her a nutella sandwich, she always did that when her and her dad got into an argument. It was her way of saying sorry.  
"I'm not five anymore" She joked putting the sandwich in her bag.  
"I know, but you'll always be my baby" She said kissing her on the forehead  
"Mum" Skye groaned  
"Thats right it's not cool for teenage girls to love their mum's isn't it"  
Skye laughed  
"Get to school or you'll be late"  
"Love you" She said kissing her mum on the forehead.

"Then I walked to school" She said  
"You didn't see anything weird"  
"I had only been living there for a few days, so everything seemed weird"  
"You didn't see Mr. Braxton's car there did you"  
"No" She replied, she looked down at the ground  
"I think were done here, you can go home now"  
Skye got up and went out the door. Brax came up to her and hugged her.  
"I want to go home" She cried  
"Sure" He said holding her tightly 


	10. Chap 9: Do you love her?

Brax looked at Skye as they drove home, She was quietly crying.  
"Hey it's alright" He said rubbing her on the back.  
"Why is it once you loose someone you realize how much you love them" She asked  
"It's just the way it is" Brax replied thinking about Charlie  
He took a deep breathe, "I know it hurts, but it will get better. It might not seem like it, but it will."  
"Are you talking from a personal view"  
"Yep" He replied "The reason why I left the river boys was because of a girl, Charlie, and I really loved her, I almost wanted to marry her"  
"What stopped you"  
"Nothing, I was going to wait till we moved to the city but I missed it, she died the day we were supposed to leave. It was my fault my past had got her in danger and it was all out of revenge."  
"Just like Drew and Susie, revenge"  
"Yeah" Brax replied  
"So who did Drew kill?"  
Brax was quiet "I'll tell you when we get home"  
"Why, so I can run away" She joked  
"Yeah something like that" He replied

When they got home they were the only ones there. Skye sat on the couch and Brax came and sat next to her.  
"Are you gonna tell me now" She asked  
He looked into her piercing blue eyes "The guy Drew killed was the brother of a guy from a rival gang."  
"Wow the ripple affect was right" She replied "and how do you come into this"  
"I helped him"  
Skye looked at him "No not in that way, I had nothing to do with the murder but I helped him after. I protected him"  
"then I came along"  
"You were my wild card out of there" He said "In a good way"  
"You put my life in danger to save your own"  
"I was going to come back and get you but I didn't want to endanger you"  
"How did you know they weren't going to find us"  
"Cause i sent the trail cold, I told them lies" He said "They almost killed me because of it"  
Skye went quiet, she had just realized how much he sacrificed for her. "I'm sorry for everything I said before"  
"It's alright, I just want you to know that I love you"  
That was the first time he had told her that since everything happened.  
"Wasn't that hard was it" She joked  
Brax laughed  
"I love you too dad" She smiled  
She leaned across and hugged him. Maybe brax could do this. Maybe he could be a father, how hard could it be, His motivation was for him to not turn out like his old man.

"Grubs up" Brax yelled from the kitchen. Skye came out of her room into the kitchen. She got a plate out of the cupboard and dished her food up.  
"Can we eat on the couch?" She asked  
Brax looked at her  
"Please daddy" She teased  
"Alight, how can i give into those big blue eyes"  
"Yes" She said sitting on the couch  
"Oi, what do you owe me"  
She went up and kissed him on the cheek  
"Good" Replied Brax. They sat on the couch watching TV and eating their dinner. Skye got halfway through her dinner and put it to the side.  
"You full already"  
"Yeah turns out I don't have a gut the same size as you."  
"Hey, you dished your own up" He laughed  
They went back to watching TV. Skye saw a photo next to the tv. She couldn't see who it was at first but then she realized it was of Brax and Ricky.  
"Do you love her?" She asked  
"What are you on about?"  
"Ricky, do you love her"  
"Yeah"  
"Well have you told her that"  
"um... No"  
"Well you should, whats stopped you"  
"I don't know"  
Brax put his arm around her. "You gonna eat that?" He asked pointing at her dinner.  
"No" She replied  
"Good" He said leaning forward. He paused for a second  
"What" Skye asked  
"Did you hear that?" Brax asked  
"No, did you fart" She laughed  
"Quiet" He said getting up  
Skye looked at him and followed him. All the sudden there was a loud bang and the window smashed sending glass flying over Skye. Skye screamed and ducked down. Brax covered her with himself.  
"Are you alright" He asked her  
"I'm fine" She said looking at him  
Skye wiped blood off her cheek along with some tears.  
"Stay here" He said running out the door.  
Brax ran down the road but it was too dark all he could see were some tail lights. He walked back to the house. As he was walking up he saw a piece of paper stuck to the window. He looked at it and read the big black words. He ran back inside to see if Skye was still there.  
"SKYE!" He yelled  
The note flapped in the wind with the words, _Do you love her? _written big and Black.


	11. Chap 10: Caught out?

Brax ran down the road but it was too dark all he could see were some tail lights. He walked back to the house. As he was walking up he saw a piece of paper stuck to the window. He looked at it and read the big black words. He ran back inside to see if Skye was still there.  
"SKYE!" He yelled  
The note flapped in the wind with the words, _Do you love her? _written big and bold.

* * *

"SKYE" Brax yelled as he ran into the house. He looked in the kitchen, she was no where to be found. "Skye?" He said worrying. As he was about to reach for his phone he heard a voice.  
"What?" She asked waking out of the bathroom.  
"Oh Skye" He said going up and hugging her "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine" She said sarcastically "Did you see anything"  
"No, only lights" He said looking at the cut on her cheek "We need to get that checked out"  
"Aren't you gonna call the police first"  
"Ah yeah" Brax said reaching for his phone "Can you call Heath"  
"Yeah" She said getting her phone  
Not long later Heath and Ricky showed up  
"Is everything alright" Heath asked walking in  
"It's fine" Brax said sarcastically  
"Are you guys alright?" Ricky asked  
"I'm fine but Skye cut her cheek, can you take her to the hospital" He asked Ricky  
"Sure, come on Skye" She said going out the door  
"Be careful" Brax yelled out to them

"What happened" Heath asked  
"I heard a car then someone shot at the window, and there was a note out the front"  
"What note"  
" _Do you love her? _"  
"About Skye"  
"That's what I thought, but what if it's Ricky"  
"What makes you think that"  
"Before we got shot at Skye was talking about if I love Ricky, Exactly what was written on the piece of paper"  
"Do you know who it could have been"  
"I have no idea" He said sitting on the couch "You, Bianca and Harley need to get out of here"  
"No, I'm not leaving you guys here"  
"Heath go, look after your family till this is over"  
"What about you, how are you gonna look after Skye" He said "She's your responsibility now"  
"I'll sort it out when it come's to that"  
"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked  
"Yes, you need to go"  
Just as Heath walked out the police walked in.

"Do you have any idea of who it was" Ricky asked Skye as they waited for the doctor  
"Probably the same people who killed Drew and Susie"  
Nate walked in when Skye had finished talking  
"Sorry only doctor available" He said looking at Ricky  
"That's alright" She replied  
"So Skye, what happened" He said looking at her cheek  
"Window exploded"  
"Windows don't explode for no reason, what happened"  
"Someone shot at us"  
"Us?" He asked looking at Ricky  
"Brax and Skye" Ricky replied  
Nate seemed worried about Ricky but he didn't want to say anything with Skye around  
"It doesn't need stitches just some steri-strips" He said "Can I talk to you for a sec Ric?"  
"Sure" She replied  
"Outside please"  
Nate and Ricky walked outside  
"what do you want to talk about?" Ricky asked  
"Do you think it's safe for you to live there"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Gun shots, exploding windows, It's not safe Ric"  
"It's fine. In my experience you can't run from it you've just got to learn to deal with it"  
"But you shouldn't have to"  
"Skye needs me"  
"Why"  
"Because she does, alright" She said walking back inside

When they got home the police were still interviewing Brax.  
"Skye" an officer said as she walked in "What are you doing here"  
"I live here" She replied  
"Is that right" He said looking at Brax  
"Well what do you expect, she's our cousin we can't just dump her on the side of the road"  
"Yeah but that's not what we've heard"  
"What do you mean" Brax asked


	12. Chap 11: Last Names

_"Skye" an officer said as she walked in "What are you doing here"_  
_"I live here" She replied_  
_"Is that right" He said looking at Brax_  
_"Well what do you expect, she's our cousin we can't just dump her on the side of the road"_  
_"Yeah but that's not what we've heard"_  
_"What do you mean" Brax asked_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Brax asked  
"Well were struggling to find proof that your actually related to Andrew Wilson"  
"Our old man said he was, but can't trust a word he says"  
"We'll have to ask him then wont we"  
"Good luck, he is 6 feet under"  
"How is that going to affect Skye living with us?" Ricky asked  
"Well if she has no immediate family she'll have to go into state care"  
"I'm telling you now, she _is _our cousin"  
"Alright then, we'll be keeping in touch" He said walking out the door  
Brax went over to the window to check if the cop was gone. He turned around and looked at Ricky and Skye.  
"Don't say anything" He said to them  
"About what?" Skye asked  
"The truth"  
"Brax you can't go around lying" Said Ricky  
"I'm not lying, I'm just withholding information"  
"You can't keep doing this"  
"Yes we can" Skye said  
"How?" Asked Ricky  
"Just until this all blows over" Said Brax  
"And how long will that be?"  
"As long as it takes"  
"That could be ages" Said Skye  
"Don't worry, whatever happens we'll stay together" Brax said hugging Skye

**The next day**

"Oh no the little princess cut her face" Matt teased as Skye walked in  
"Stuff you Matt"  
"Woah" He said Sarcastically "It's OK little princess" He said getting close to her.  
Skye backed away shutting her locker door.  
"Come on don't play hard to get" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. Skye tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.  
"Get off me" She yelled swinging a punch at him. Matt let go of her and fell towards the lockers. She stood there shocked at what had just happened.  
"Skye" Mr McGuire said walking in shocked  
"I-I didn't mean it" She said shocked  
"With me, now" He said  
Skye followed him towards the principals office  
"Where's Bianca?" She asked  
"What happened out there"  
"Matt provoked me" She replied ignoring the question she had just asked  
"How"  
"He just did"  
"Well whatever he did doesn't give you the right to punch him"  
"You don't get it"  
"Well explain it to me then"  
Skye stood there quietly  
"That's what I thought" He said "For the moment your punishment is detention for a week"  
"Why?"  
"You can't go around punching people expecting no punishments"  
"It wasn't like that, It won't happen again"  
"Right, I still have to call your parent"  
'Parent?' Skye thought, 'what does he mean, does he know'  
"My parents are dead"  
"Well your guardian then"  
"Brax?"  
Zac went quiet "That explains it all then"  
"Explains what?" Skye asked trying to defend herself  
"Your behavior, your growing up around it"  
"I've never seen Brax lay a hand on anyone" She said trying to protect her dad  
There was a silence  
"Meet with me at lunch for detention and I'll be calling Brax" He said "Go to class"  
Skye walked out into the hall way "Bastard" She said quietly to herself  
She went back to her locker and got her stuff  
"I'm sorry" She heard a voice say behind her  
She turned around and saw Matt "Why, I'm the one who punched you"  
"But it was my fault, I was being a jerk"  
"Wheres a voice recorder when you need one?"  
"Very funny" He said  
"How's your lip?" She asked  
"It's fine, you've got a mean left hook"  
"Right actually, and it bloody hurt" She joked  
"So what actually happened to your face"  
"Window smashed"  
"Your face is a smashed window"  
She looked at him weird "Have you looked at yours lately"  
"Good point"  
"I gotta get to class, Bye"  
"Wanna meet up at lunch?"  
"Can't detention remember."  
"Right how could I forget" He said walking the other way

That lunch time Skye sat in the classroom with four mangrove kids who had detention also. She sat there doing the work the teacher had assigned them, the only one in the class who wasn't making paper planes. Skye sat there hoping detention would go quick but not so quick she had to deal with Brax. She heard the door open and was hoping it wasn't Zac or Brax instead it was Matt.  
"Matt your late" The detention teacher said getting some paper  
"Yeah, got lost"  
"Right" She said doubting him "Do the work on the board and don't talk"  
"Or what"  
"More detention"  
Matt went and sat at a desk opposite to Skye. He began to write on the paper and throw little pieces at Skye. She turned around and looked at him. She gave him the death glare, the only way she could do anything without talking. He shrugged his shoulders at her as to say 'what'. She turned around and went back to doing her walk.

When school was over she slowly walked out to the car park. She saw Brax standing out the front of 'The General' , his ute.  
"Care to explain what happened"  
"Matt was being a jerk"  
"So you punched him"  
"Yeah, you would have done the same"  
"No Skye, just cause your a Braxton doesn't mean you have to act like it"  
"Wow say it loud enough why don't you" She said getting in the car  
"This isn't over" He said getting in the drivers seat  
"Whatever" She replied putting her earphones in  
"No Skye" He said taking them from her "Your grounded for a month"  
"What?"  
"end of conversation" 


End file.
